Outcasts Of Nowhere: The Bounty Hunter
by BewareTheShadows
Summary: After escaping the oasis, the Nomad and Skout are adventuring on a journey across Nowhere to find the whereabouts of the four governors to bring down the evil king's empire. But when El Rey sends out a bounty hunter that can match the Nomad in strength, the Nomad might have his hardest challenge yet.
1. Prolouge

**AN: Hey everyone, CreativeCatMeow here. It actually has been a while since I tried my hand at a new fandom for a fanfiction and it's fairly new since it came out in March of this year. Since there aren't that many story-driven fanfictions, it's the reason why I wanted to create this one. Please make sure that you have watched the first season of Nomad Of Nowhere before reading this fanfiction. There will be spoilers for those episodes in this fanfiction.**

 **So without a further ado, let the story begin!**

* * *

The desert of Nowhere was hot and unforgiving. There were no clouds as far the eye could see. Standing on the desert landscape was a towering castle that was heavily guarded by knights. The crest of the crowned king was embedded on the banners that decorated the walls. The castle itself had stood the test of time and looked as if it hadn't aged in the last thousand years.

From up top of one the towers, one of the knights shouted that someone was coming. The castle gate opened up only a little for the captain of the guard to see what was happening.

"This better be good," the captain mumbled under his breath to himself. He wasn't pleased that he was interrupted during his time sharpening his blade.

A much shorter knight followed behind him with a telescope in hand. "Captain, hold on a second! There's something you should—," he was about to say but was smacked by the backhand of the captain.

"Quit telling me what to do and give me that!" the captain yelled at the knight. The knight was going to obey him, but the captain was inpatient and was quick to snatch it from his hands before he could hand it over.

"Idiot," the captain rasped under his breath. The captain looked into the telescope and was shocked by what he saw. On the horizon was a lonely armored horse with a rider cloaked in red, heading towards them.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner that he was coming back!?" the captain shouted at the knight. "I was going to, but you wouldn't let me tell you!" he retorted. "Why you—," the captain was about to smack the knight again but was interrupted by the loud neigh of a horse. The captain turned around to be startled by the rider he saw only seconds ago.

"You're the same as you always are, fighting among your men, And humans said that I was monstrous," the stranger said.

"Aurelius...it's good to see you," the captain said, his words coming out awkwardly.

Aurelius looked at the captain with his glowing red eyes, they were the only thing besides his hands that weren't covered up with his scarlet cloak. "I don't have time for chitchat, I'm here to see El Rey," Aurelius said, "You should know there hasn't been a day that I wished I could end your life right here and now. But you're lucky that El Rey is watching over you...for now, that is".

The captain gulped. Aurelius smirked slightly, he was pleased about finding something that made the captain feel fear.

"If you want to keep your short life without dying a slow and painful death, I suggest you should let me through the gate". The captain nodded in agreement. "Of course...I'll get it open now," he said and shouted at the short knight to tell the gatekeeper to open the gate.

Within a few minutes, the gate opened and Aurelius whipped his reins. His horse slowly trotted towards the gate. Aurelius glanced back at the captain. "I'll be keeping my eye on you, captain," Aurelius said as he passed the gateway as the gate closed behind him, leaving the captain of the guard alone with his soldiers.

* * *

Upon getting off of his horse, Aurelius went through the entrance of the castle and took the stairs that lead him to a long hallway of stain-glassed windows. Each of them showed events that might of happened long ago. Possibly even beyond his time, but Aurelius wasn't quite sure.

Upon reaching the end of the hallway, there were two knights guarding the door. When they saw him, they immediately moved aside. Aurelius opened the doors that lead into the throne room, El Rey was already waiting for him, sitting on his throne.

His appearance was shrouded in darkness. His eyes and the ominous crown he wore was the only thing giving off a light in the darkness. A large crow sat on top of his throne but did not make a sound. It looked at Aurelius curiously with it's fiery, orange eyes.

"Aurelius, what a pleasant sight this is. I'm guessing your mission was successful?" El Rey asked.

From under his scarlet cloak, Aurelius pulled out a knife that was still stained by blood. "The traitor didn't know what hit him".

El Rey smiled cruelly. "Impressive as always," he said and tossed a small bag of coins to Aurelius. He was quick to catch it and then tucked the bag into his cloak pocket.

El Rey continued to speak. "There is a new mission that I have for you, one that is important in order for me to remain ruler of this kingdom. You must find the Nomad".

"I've heard of him, but didn't you put the Don Paragon and his men in charge of the hunt?" Aurelius asked.

"Not anymore, his stupidity was what got him killed. But I guess he was still useful," El Rey said, licking his lips, "I've already have someone from Don's soldiers who I've chosen to work alongside you. She will be waiting for your arrival at the outpost to the west".

Aurelius narrowed his eyes. "You know I don't work with partners, I work alone. Are you testing me?" Aurelius questioned.

"It's just for now. In the end, you'll still get the job done," El Rey replied.

Aurelius crossed his right hand on his chest. "Very well, if that is what you wish, then it shall be done. I won't let you down, El Rey". Aurelius bowed and then turned to exit through the door, leaving El Rey alone in his throne room.

The crow from on top of El Rey's throne flew down and perched on the arm of his chair and cried out in ruff chirps. He was quick to pet the top of his bird's head. "Don't worry, you'll still get some, my feathery friend. I can already imagine how his magic will taste. It won't be long now".


	2. Chapter One

It had only been a two days since the Nomad and Skout escaped the Oasis in the hopes of working together to take down the corrupted governors and El Rey.

But in those days, Skout's food and water supplies had diminished.

"Come on Nomad, we need supplies. Unlike you, I need to survive out here," Skout said in misery. The heat was slowly getting to her, making it a lot harder for her to stay on her horse.

The Nomad shook his head and tried making himself look intimidating on horseback.

"I know you're worried about the Dandy Lions, but we are pretty far out from the Oasis," Skout replied, "Besides maybe we could get some directions if the town doesn't know about us yet".

The Nomad started to think about until Skout brighten up when she saw something in the distance."I think we have finally found a town, now we can get some supplies before we get going," she said excitedly and starting galloping faster on her horse.

The Nomad, worried about his friend's rash decisions, he had no choice but to try to keep up.

Upon reaching the entrance of the town, there was a sign that read the town's name, Dusty Dunes. There was something about this town that made the Nomad feel uneased. There wasn't anyone in sight, it felt like a compete ghost town.

"This place is a lot quieter then I thought it would be," Skout finally said, getting off of her horse. The Nomad tried to copy her and get off his horse by himself, but instead he fell face first into the sand. He quickly got up and brushed off the sand from his clothes. He joined Skout by her side.

"This town is starting to give me the creeps, I thought towns are supposed to lively," she said looking around when she got to the center of the town.

"It used to be". Skout and the Nomad turned around to see a man heavily bandaged around his chest and face. He had a pistol, but it was still in his holster. He was leaning on a open door of a house.

"Who are you?" Skout asked the stranger. The man stopped leaning on door and looked at them with the only eye that wasn't covered in bandages.

"I should be asking you that question, but I'll tell you. The name is Ralos, I used to be the people living in this town," the man answered her question.

"You can call me Skout and this here a friend of mine. Could you tell us what happened here?"

Ralos sighed. "Our town was once a thriving community before Aurelius showed up. He's one the deadliest bounty hunters in Nowhere".

"Aurelius? I've actually never heard of him before now, is he really that dangerous?" Skout curiously asked.

"I'm the only survivor from the day he came for a wanted person in town. He went too far just to find him and killed everyone in town as a result. I had the heavy burden to bury all of the town's folk".

Skout showed sympathy for the stranger. "I'm sorry that happened to you, it must have been quite awful," Skout said. "We were going to ask for supplies, but I guess it would be best to look elsewhere," Skout said with a sigh and moved towards her horse.

"Wait," Ralos said, Skout turned to face him again. "I don't mind sharing a few things, I still have enough to last me for about a week, after then I'll be riding out to towards the iron border".

Ralos beckoned them inside. Skout and the Nomad hesitated at first, but they finally gave in and went inside.

The inside of the house had been torn apart. Several wooden floorboards had been torn up from the ground. A few bottles that once held something other than water were now only broken glass shards.

There was charred wood in fireplace, it was properly where all the planks had gone missing.

"I apologize for the mess, it hasn't been easy to survive with what I have left," he said and opened a chest that had carinteens of water. He tossed one of them to Skout.

"This should make your journey a bit more bearable. But how about your friend?" Ralos asked, pointing to the Nomad. The Nomad shook his head and then pointed at Ralos.

"So you think I should have it? That's very kind of you stranger".

Skout walked out of the house to pack the supplies onto her horse.

"It's a shame you couldn't stay long, but I understand if you and your friend is in a rush," Ralos said and helped her on her horse while the Nomad was able to get up on his own steed.

"Thanks for everything Ralos. Is there a chance we might see each other again?" Skout asked. Ralos nodded. "If I'm not dead and still trying to find a way across the iron border, I'm sure you will".

"Take care of yourselves and heed my warning of Aurelius, he is not to be messed with".

"We'll do, come on Nomad!" she said and both of them whipped their reins. The horses began running out of town, leaving Ralos in the ghost town of Dusty Dunes.


End file.
